The Rise Of Ultima
by theultimaarchives
Summary: After five years in the making it is made. A brief summary: Sealand is not who you think he is, he is very crafty and smart, what if he awakened an ancient evil? Warning:VERY VERY dark twist to hetalia and many bloody character deaths and gore galore! Aiming to be the longest fanfiction on
1. Chapter 1

The Rise of Ultima

Chapter 1: The Legend

Long ago, before even Ancient Rome or Greece were born there lived two God-like super-continents named Laurasia and Ultima. They each held a staff in

their hand capable of infinite and limitless power. Laurasia's held the eternal essence of wisdom while Ultima's held willpower. They were born from a piece

of Pangaea's mind which the staffs represented. If one controlled both staffs they would create either eternal peace or chaos dependent on one's nature.

Ultima always loved his sister Laurasia with her beautiful golden hair; she was a gem with her sapphire dress. Ultima was quite the god himself with jet

black hair and rub red eyes with a white robe. One day though Ultima confessed his love for Laurasia, she rejected and in a rage he declared war, the first

one to be exact. Many years passed of bloodshed eventually Pangaea grew too old and died of old age. He dropped dead in Ultima's arms. Losing his own

father and rejected by his true love Laurasia, He snapped and all his willpower turned into rage. He grew a very demented wing and a terrifying bone mask

which covered half of his face as well as bone piercing claws in each hand. His robes then turned black, his only desire now was bloodshed. He would do

whatever it took kill his sister even if it meant killing himself! The war raged on for centuries but the continents grew so tired they had no option but to

retreat. Laurasia sealing herself in ice and splitting her staff into seven different pieces contains parts of her soul scattered all over the world, and Ultima

sealed himself in stone leaving his blue stained blood on his staff it is said whoever inserts his blood in a slit of the host's body is to gain his regeneration

powers and blood lust. There is one nation who is determined to find this treasure Peter Kirkland, The Principality of Sealand.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Authors note: All countries used are in adult form k?**

Chapter 2: The Meeting

The next country meeting had arrived! It was Switzerland's turn to hold the meeting and all of the nations showed up, except Sealand. Liechtenstein pondered around wandering where her love Peter could be. Latvia was worried about his best friend; it wasn't like him to skip out on a meeting. Lily then asked Peter's older brother, Arthur where he was, he didn't answer at first but then all of a sudden peter barged right into the room. He yelled at the top of his lungs "I've made a shocking discovery about nations themselves!" He then slammed a silver briefcase down and said "In this very case I hold the origin of all nations, the Time Stream and with it we can visit the past to talk to everyone's ancestor Pangaea!" Everyone except Latvia laughed and Lilly blushed in embarrassment. Prussia mocked Sealand saying that he was very foolish because everyone knew that Ancient Rome, Greece, Egypt, and China were the original nations. Peter then said to Prussia "You're the one that's foolish I uncovered this artifact and I've even seen the two warlords Laurasia and Ultima!" Belarus then said "Why would you care about these fake nations when you could become one with my big brother?" Switzerland then said "Even getting Lilly to love you was a stretch now you're uncovering these supposed warlords of yours? Ha!" Peter burst into rage he then yelled "Enough! I've been tormented about not being a nation for long enough I reveal to you the discovery that will rightfully make me the nation I should be! Behold!" He opened the briefcase furiously and in it was a green crystal with black goo on it. England then mocked and said is this one of your childhood toys Sealand? It looks like it!" Sealand replied to him saying "Is it so much to ask but for you to shut up ten whole seconds you mediocre cook?" England was mad but kept quiet. Sealand pressed his hand on the crystal's black goo. It flashed in white and red for a few seconds then turned grey and shattered. Sealand was shocked and now everyone continued to laugh at him and mock him his hand was bleeding and Lilly was concerned she tried to put bandages of cloth on it but peter pushed her away in anger he finally snapped and shrieked demonically he then grew the bone mask and claws described in the legend. He also grew a jet black wing with red claws soon he transformed into Ultima completely. The dark king let out a deep and bloodcurdling roar. It petrified the nations. With a slick swoop he grabbed Italy and destroyed the meeting place and castle it was held in and vanished. He let out a maniacal laugh. Germany yelled at Lilly about Sealand discovering such a terrible artifact and he would kill Sealand himself! He got in a helicopter and fled letting out a tear.

**Author's Note: So guys what do you think so far hopefully Ultima will become popular with the Hetalia community da?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The First Blood Spills**

Germany was thinking of what this new evil could be heinously doing to his beloved Feliciano. He kept looking out the window in shame, he kept thinking to himself "Why, why couldn't I have done something?!" it made him ponder and he even cried a little thinking what could happen. The pilot knew this was serious to see Germany crying like this. Germany simply never cried. No matter how long it took they had to keep searching even if it was in vein. As the search went on Ludwig's already deep depression grew into something unrecognizable. He sat there thinking if the unfortunate events that he was thinking, did happen he knew it would lead to his own self-destruction. Without love, there is no such thing as life. If the thought of Italy being harmed maniacally became a reality his thought processes would make his sanity non-existent. He couldn't stop thinking about Italy. Was his partner dead? He couldn't bear the thought of it at all. The sky grew a pitch black, stormy in fact. He then heard various amounts of thunder but at an odd frequency as if Sealand was cackling with demented laughter, but somehow it was childish and soothing. Just then a very scratchy static came on the radio but the radio wasn't on to begin with the all-around idea was simply unnerving. Germany took the microphone and managed to say something in a very worried tone "H-h-h-hello?" A very husky and ice cold voice came from the speaker saying in a calm but slightly angered tone "Following us was your mistake…" it then yelled in a loud earsplitting demonic tone "TURN BACK NOW!" Germany flew back in his seat, the pilot now very alarmed and shouted "Mr. Germany are you okay?!" The blonde haired nation then stated "Y-y-y-yes" he was very scared his skin became a grey and very gloomy color. The ice cold voice then spoke again saying this time in a demonic taunting manor "Ludwig, Ludwig, Ludwig Beilschmidt why do you even try to rescue your lover Feliciano?" "You know you can never make it. You know what the cost will be…" he said very cryptically. Germany was speechless at the horror at the speech that this horrible and terrifying super continent spoke because he knew it was completely true. He never knew one of the most feared of all modern day nations would be this full of nightmarish visions. Ultima had won. Ludwig then managed to slip something out of his mouth very worried he said "I'll do anything to see him just tell me where Italy is!" After what Germany had said there was a bit of demonic cackling then the radio shut off. Then his helicopter went into this blackness and there was still continuous laughter from the super continent. It kept getting louder and louder and deeper and deeper until the pilot said "Are you scared sir?" He looked at Germany for split second and he grew a quick smirk on his face but went straight back to his duties. Germany didn't notice however and soon started to quietly cry. The pilot then noticed him doing this and said "I'm sorry sir for what happened to your lover." Some unusually sharp teeth appeared from his smile and he removed his hat and to Germany's fear it was indeed Ultima he said in a demonic shout "I TOLD YOU NOT TO FOLLOW ME!" He then shook Germany as if he was weak as an infant. Germany then screamed and Ultima vanished laughing as if he just found the world's greatest treasure. Soon the Helicopter spun wildly and sporadically and soon crashed into a very bleak and dark hill landscape. Germany gazed in awe and yet fearful of what was to come. Soon a huge flash of dark light emitted and made fiery streak noise and then, in that very moment in time there was a huge black shadowy castle with a blood colored crown floating above it. Germany still fearful saw the pilot's corpse mangled and horribly disfigured. He then heard a couple strains of static come from the remains of the radio and it said with Ultima's voice in a playful manor "Come inside my creation, Ludwig Beilschmidt welcome to your last home to enter." Ludwig cringed as the radio then made another child-like scream of agony as if a nine year old boy was being stabbed over and over until there was silence. Germany rushed inside the castle in the foyer there were many upon many life-like golden statues of people of the past. He read one of the descriptions on a statue it read "Viper Zealax 90-145, He was tormented to death by Bluemiere Moultzmueller's duchess, Plagenithe Moutiriece." Germany anxiously thought to himself "This must be all the victims from Ultima's hands…" he worried about Italy much more now would his beloved Italy too become a gold statue? He sprinted more and more up the staircase until he found a pitch black room with what seemed to feel like silk he pondered, "Flags maybe?" He didn't have the time to find the answer to his curiosity. Time was precious to him after all he then ran more down the enormous hallway and heard a deep demonic laugh. Ludwig shouted angrily "Ultima show yourself NOW!" Just then, a scream of agony broke the room's silence Germany's knew who this scream of blood curdling pain came from! On the other side of the corridor a chandelier with very dark purple and red diamond shaped glass ornaments flickered on and Germany stood in horror. Both Italy's arms were torn off by Ultima's bone claws with blood splattered everywhere near the two and Italy was tied in chains upside down. It was terrifying and an eyesore to say the least. Ultima then said in a chuckling manor "So glad you could join me and Feliciano, Ludwig!" Germany took out his gun that he had with him and managed to point it at Ultima but the firearm shook with worry. "H-h-h-how could you do this you heartless beast?!" Germany was about to pull the trigger but before he could, Ultima raised one of his hands and shot bone shards at the weapon tearing it to tiny pieces on impact. Ultima had a playful smirk on his face and said "Your toys won't do harm to me Ludwig." He then teleported behind Germany and threw him against the wall with immense force. Germany was helpless he squirmed in pain with a saddened expression he managed to say "I'm sorry my wife." Ultima kneeled next and healed his wounds completely and said "I'm not finished playing with you yet Germany!" Ultima then snapped his claws and a silver sword appeared. Ultima said "Let's play a game now Ludwig!" Germany took the sword and Ultima made another and then he yelled "En garde!" Germany rushed towards Ultima, but it was no use Ultima kept teleporting behind him, but Germany outwitted him and managed to actually kill Ultima! Germany then loosened the shackles on Italy. Suddenly though, a shadow emerged from the ceiling. It was… another Ultima? It didn't make any sense to Germany! The second Ultima started laughing maniacally and managed to say "Did you actually think that was the real me?!" He then snapped his bone claws and the first Ultima matched the statue of Viper, only he had some features that Ultima shared such as the bone mask, only his was shorter and two crossing Ionic columns were on it. Ultima then snatched the sword from Germany and said "I can never be physically harmed!" Ultima drove the glistening sword down his own throat and made it come out of his back, blue blood splattered all over the floor with Ultima quickly regenerating and Italy screamed. With no more sense in his mind, he tried to run but Ultima snapped his claws a third time and tied Italy with the chains again. Germany watched helplessly by being pummeled by Ultima with many throws and strikes and Ultima pinned Germany with bones shards to a wall watching as Italy was dissected slowly while he was alive. Germany then cried uncontrollably as Ultima and Viper laughed and laughed. Eventually Germany too was dissected. His right eye being ripped out torn to shreds and soon his fingers were torn off one by one and then Ultima quit causing pain to Germany and went to Italy's body and Ultima then tore into Italy's chest and then Ultima ripped his heart out and slowly devoured it front of Germany's remaining eye. Germany proceeded to cry tears of blood. His chest was torn into as well and Ultima threw Germany's guts onto the floor as if they were worthless and then he smiled and said "Goodnight Ludwig my creation." Then he finally ripped Germany's heart out and chomped it down.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Prussia's Dream

When Germany went after Viper and Italy the other nations couldn't move due to fear all they could do was stand and look at the horrible nightmarish sky being frozen in fear of this blood thirsty demigod. Who could possibly be killed next?! Eventually the nations managed to evacuate the country meeting obviously watching each other to ensure they were all safe. The Russian trio Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus decided to share a house while England went alone and the others decided to have their own groups such as Prussia staying with Austria and Hungary. They were all quite worried because at any moment they knew Ultima would come for any of them. Prussia grasped his chin in a worried manner and began thinking to himself "I wonder how long it will take Ludwig to defeat that monster?! He's a strong nation but not as awesome as me!" Austria wondered around shuffling his books around nervously and at quite a fast pace, flipping through pages frantically, blinking occasionally. Then all of a sudden the chandelier above Austria started sparking sporadically and Austria clinched his hands on his head and the power went out in his mansion. He then saw a flowing black aura in the library and a high pitched giggle; it was a demented laugh as if someone had made a child choke themselves in razor wire while being used with an overdose of laughing gas. Austria was in complete shock and couldn't move at all. He was sweating immensely all across his arms and forehead. He tried to run but no matter what he couldn't move. He had noticed as soon as he came to his senses that he had cut his left ring finger and it was very deep. He sprinted to Hungary to have immediate medical assistance. Prussia saw the black aura and as soon as it touched him, he fell into a deep sleep. In the dream, Prussia saw his brother's death and grew sick with his stomach churning, he became very dizzy and light-headed. Prussia cried when he awoke and the power was back on. Hungary attempted to comfort him but was sadly unsuccessful with few hugs and different foods she could spare. No matter what she did Prussia would simply gaze into a void of hopelessness. Hungary then saw the glass window shimmering in the beautiful moonlight. She thought to herself "Hard to believe in even in dark hours like these, we can still have such beautiful nights. Better stay on my toes I don't want to get cozy, not when this _thing _is out there." As she thought this a sinister whisper came to her ear "I'm watching you know… it won't help if you run… make thy task easy for thou…" Hungary froze still with fear after hearing this and then the window smashed into thousands of shards of glass. Hungary was bleeding heavily; she kept hearing this horrid laugh this demonic being made her vision went black. However, in the darkness Hungary saw a child weeping endlessly. He said to himself something indistinctly then an elderly looking man with a beautiful robe that was as blue as the afternoon summer sky walked by him. The elder looked displeased with the child as if the child was a failed creation; he murmured something to the child. The elder had a horrific smirk on his face. Then, Hungary regained consciousness. She realized something, Ultima needed to be saved but how? Eventually after pondering for so long she saw Ultima in the mirror and he said "Thy can savest thou self but thy betrayal must be attained."


End file.
